The Sadistic Test
by maerd
Summary: This is the revised version of The Sadistic Test. Anyway, Ellimist conjures up the most sadistic test for the Animorphs ever. Thanks to Krazygurl for the idea. ^^ *in progress
1. Chapter 1

I stole the idea of the Animorphs on the Titanic from a generous Animorphs fic writer. =) Here's her Titanic story, if you wanna check it out: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=761330. I'm giving her credit for her idea, which she generously let me use. =D This story's taken from Marco's POV and stuff. If you don't like vulgar language, then go away or bare with it. Marco's kinda OOC, but hey, most of the characters in this story are.  
  
::: Chapter Uno :::  
  
I watched Jake slide across the floor as the ship rammed into the other ship. I was holding onto the edge of the counter as hard as I could. Ax somehow stayed where he was while the floor tipped to 95 degrees. I lost my grip as my fingers sweated, and fell, sliding down across the floor with Jake. I hit one of the tables and Jake had hit the wall. Ax, still, had stayed where he was. He was tapping on the keyboard. I hoped he was trying to make the ship stay even so we could haul our asses up. Tobias was looking out the window. He was on the ground, too, but he was trying to get up. I thought he'd be smarter than to try to stand up with the ground tilted to this degree.  
  
Then I realized: I could die. I could see Rachel again, but what about my limo, my mansion, my soon-to-be-beautiful-half-smart-wife? What about Jake, my best friend? Would he be able to keep sanity if I was gone? I highly doubted it. What about Cassie? I needed her, too! She'd been keeping _my_ sanity alive and going. What about Ax? No more of his humor! I'd miss him. What about Tobias? He'd need my splendid unique humor to keep his mood up. And what about my parents? Hell, I fought like a crazy bitch to get my mom back. I had her back now and I didn't need to be taken away from her again. And I wouldn't leave my dad. I couldn't. I won't.  
  
I yelled, "Ax! Can you get the ship back up?"  
  
I'm trying, but I almost got it.   
  
There was a loud rumble and everyone stopped moving. We stayed quiet and you could hear a loud "Scree!" It sounded like metal cutting metal. Tobias dashed up, holding onto the window's rim and looked out. Then he turned his face to us. "They're cutting off our wings."  
  
"WHAT? They can't do that! Can't they fucking show a little _mercy_ to us?"  
  
No one responded to me but I never expected anyone to. Our chances of dying were rising. I really wished we had never revealed our secret to the whole world. Maybe then, everyone would've survived and the Yeerks would've left.  
  
Jake scrambled up and dragged himself along the floor to Ax. The ship started to even out and I got up, too. I walked to Jake and looked up at the screen. It was pitch black, like the sky, but it was the closest thing to a television. A television was the closest thing to home.  
  
Home. I really missed it.   
  
_I can bring you somewhere else. All of you. The rest of you back home and your dead friend._ Time stopped.

"Ellimist?" Jake.  
  
_Why, it's Jake Berenson. Glad to see you still alive. How's life?  
_

"What are you doing?" he half-yelled.  
  
_You know, I'd like to give you all a favor. And a test. This time, it's not a test of bravery or skill. It's just a test to see how you handle things in the worst of times._

"What do you think _this_ kind of test is?" Jake asked, pointing his hands to the floor. He was talking about the moment we're in. "We're in the worst times right now."  
  
_Don't question my tests. You won't understand._

  
"I know."  
  
It's funny when Jake and Ellimist talk. The rest of us stand, watching them. It's like they never notice us.  
  
_Just have the time of your life while you still have the ones that you miss.  
_

"But, we don't understand and we still need to fight with--"

__

Jake, you're the leader. Leaders need to adjust to everything to keep themselves strong.  
  
Somehow, all of us knew the Ellimist had just left the building. We sure as hell didn't see the flash of light coming through the window.  
  
*  
  
I opened my eyes. They were sticky, like when you just wake up. I didn't want to get up, either. I was lying down and my memory was a bit foggy. I rubbed my eyes to get a better view of the world, and I looked up. I saw the sky and a few seagulls. They reminded me of the old days.  
  
I blinked. I felt tired, like I was thrown around like a hacky sack. I still didn't want to get up, so I lied there. I could smell something different but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I remembered the Ellimist. Rachel. The ship. Jake. Tobias. I remembered what happened and I closed my eyes. Before the whole world knew of us, I hated waking up. I hated remembering killing someone or something. I hated fighting the war. But here I was, lying down somewhere that I don't know.  
  
_Maybe I'm in Heaven_.  
  
I saw Rachel lean over me. She poked me and I watched her blonde hair shine. She was wearing a large-brimmed hat that looked old-style. Still, it looked good on her. Anything looks good on Rachel. It was good to see her again. This time, she wasn't dead.  
  
It was Rachel, the Angel. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything that happened after she died. I wanted to tell her how happy Tobias would be.   
  
"Are you okay there?"  
  
That was weird... She had a British accent. Maybe all angels have British accents.  
  
"Hello?" She nudged my shoulder.  
  
"Hi," I said. My throat hurt when I said it. I smiled. She was back. The Ellimist finally did something right.  
  
Rachel smiled in a relieving way. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"You better be glad you're not. If you get up, maybe I'll give you a ride."  
  
"Rachel, what're you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
I was still lying down. Good thing, too. "... Because I'm your friend?" I sat up and looked around. I was in a murky alley and there were boxes all along the walls. I looked towards the street and saw produce stores. That's what smelled weird. Fish. I saw a man walking past with a huge fish over his shoulder. There were lots of people dressed in weird 1910-ish clothes. Maybe Heaven's theme was the 1910s. "Where's Jake? Tobias? Ax?"  
  
"You mean Max?"  
  
"Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill."  
  
Rachel giggled. Rachel _never_ giggled. Sure, Rachel was a girl, but hell, she never _giggled._ Maybe there was something in Heaven's air that made it so happy-go-lucky.  
  
"You sound like a mumbling drunk," she said, grinning.  
  
"Ax would have probably threaten to cut your head off right then and there if he heard that."  
  
"This Ax seems violent."  
  
"He can be in the best of times, if you know what I mean."   
  
"Uh..." She looked away, seeming confused.

  
"... You don't remember fighting the Yeerks?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Yeerks. You know, those things that we've been trying to kill for 3 years of our lives."  
  
"When has it been we? I just saw you in the alley and I thought you needed help. No one else wanted to help you. I guess they knew you were an American. You do sound like one; a bit of a strong accent."  
  
"Wait. I'm not in America?"  
  
"Of course not. Maybe you had a coma or something. I think you lost _your_ own memory."  
  
Yeah, right. "I wouldn't say that if you knew what I knew."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't believe me. I didn't even believe it when I found out myself."  
  
She got up and offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up. I had a huge head rush, so I leaned against the wall and held my head. She didn't turn to look back at me to see if I was okay. She was walking down the alley. I really wished Jake or Tobias or Ax would get here already. She was wearing 1910-ish clothes too. Wow, this Heaven was weird...  
  
I followed her and I looked around for a familiar face.  
  
*  
  
Rachel got into this limo. It was sleek and black. I started to believe this wasn't Heaven but one of Ellimist's weird lessons. I got in the car with her and the driver rolled us away. I didn't really feel like speaking, since I was trying to sort out the puzzle pieces. I still didn't know where I was, if I was safe, if Rachel was delusional or if _I_ was delusional, where the others were, and what day it was.  
  
It was quiet and I looked at Rachel. She looked like Rachel. But it wasn't her. It wasn't _Xena: The Warrior Princess_. It was just _The Princess_. Something had changed. Something was different. I looked down at myself and I was still wearing my slightly baggy pants and my tee shirt. I must've looked weird.  
  
"Uh... Rach, is there anything else I can... wear?"  
  
She smiled, like she was waiting for me to say that. "My dad has some clothes but his car's already at the dock. He's around your size so you should be fine."  
  
"I thought your parents were divorced."  
  
She took her eyes off me and looked out the window at the passing city. "They are. My mom is living in Germany with my two other sisters."  
  
Well, I guess this Rachel must be the complete opposite of the one I knew. I thought Ellmist said he'd give us Rachel back.  
  
I wanted to see if the real Rachel was in her somewhere. "... So... You know, you're very pretty... You have a boyfriend?"  
  
She glared at me. The real Rachel would've shoved me or done something evil to a poor little thing like me. "In Hell, American boy."  
  
So... Rachel was still in there. Maybe this Rachel was coated with too much sugar. Someone (ah-hem) needed to brush off all that sugar to get down to the real part: Rachel, the one I fought the Yeerks with for 3 years.

"Do you know what day it is? I lost time while I was unconscious..."  
  
"It's April... Uh... I'm not good at remembering the date... My teacher would get mad at me for not remembering. She'd never put the date on the board... I don't know why."  
  
"Maybe 'cause she needs the space."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
There was a long drag of silence and I saw water stretching towards the horizon. There were lots of people walking towards the direction we were going. I turned to Rachel, who was looking outside, which was pretty much the only thing you could do in this limo with a girl like Rachel.  
  
"Where's everyone going?" I asked.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I don't even know what _day_ it is."  
  
"The Titanic. It's being launched today."  
  
That didn't sink in. I didn't believe her. "What day is it?"  
  
"Well... Uh..."  
  
"April 10th, son," said the driver.  
  
"What year?"  
  
Rachel gave me a weird look. "1912. What planet did you come from?" (A/N: I know that back then, they didn't know much about other planets and stuff. But, oh well.)

*  
  
So, the Ellimist had brought us to the time of the Titanic. So far, this was the most dramatic thing he'd done. It felt like the plot of a movie or some dramatic novel-ish science fiction book.  
  
While we were still driving to the Titanic, I asked Rachel, "Do you know anyone named Jake, Tobias, Cassie, or Ax?"  
  
"I know a Jake. He's one of my classmates from school. He's going on second-class, though. I don't know a Tobias or a Cassie. I do know a Max. He's my cousin."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. _God, Ellimist, what kind of plot have you drawn up?_  
  
Seeing the look on my face, Rachel prompted, "Not my blood cousin. My uncle's step-son."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Before I could say more, the driver said, "We're here." He got out of the car, opened Rachel's door, and went to the back, never opening my door. Sometimes, being a girl is better than being a boy. I opened my door and stepped out. I looked around and saw crowds of people. It was a thick mass of people. I guess Titanic was that famous back then, like the release of the movie _The Matrix_. I couldn't see the Titanic, but we weren't near the dock. There were buildings blocking views of other buildings and lots of people were walking towards the dock. There were people with suitcases. I saw a family crying for their son, relative, or friend. I stayed with Rachel, praying that I won't get lost in this crazy world. Lots of people were talking and the cars back then seemed to be louder than the cars of the new century. They puttered out car smoke, which seemed nastier than our own gas. I'm not much of an earth person like Cassie, but I tend to notice things that involve the earth.  
  
Rachel and I walked over to the dock and saw a giant flag hoisted up. It was white with a red star on it. My history class had read a little on the Titanic. That looked like the White Star Line, which owned the Titanic.  
  
Rachel guided me to a man who was standing around the dock, next to a bar, talking to his group of friends. Every one of them wore a tuxedo.  
  
Rachel told me to stay where I was, about two feet away from them, and she interrupted her father, but he didn't look displeased at all. She introduced me as an unconscious American boy that she found in an alley. _God, this is the most embarrassing point of my life_. She made it sound like I drank myself to unconsciousness, and I bet Rachel's dad was probably going to tell me to go away and go back to America. And Rachel didn't even know my name.  


"Father (A/N: I hate using Father... But... I have to), he needs a ride back to America and this is the perfect time for him to go back. We can help him. He seems like a decent fellow. And besides, you always told me you wanted to help someone out before you left Europe. This is your chance."

  
Rachel's dad turned Rachel around, not even excusing himself, and whispered to her. I could hear it, too. Neither had quiet voices.  
  
"Rachel, dear, I know that you pity this homeless boy."  
  
_Homeless boy?!_ I looked down at myself. _I don't look like a homeless boy._  
  
"But we can't take care of him and he doesn't even have a ticket. Besides, you don't even know him."  
  
"Yes, I do. He's um... Your step-nephew's best friend."  
  
Well, that was half true.  
  
Her dad closed his eyes at her. "I've never heard him mention _him_ before." He glanced at me and I automatically smiled. Her dad gave me the look teachers gave you when they knew you were doing something wrong. And, as instinct, everyone smiles back at the teacher. "You don't even know his name, Rachel."  
  
She looked at me and I mouthed my name. She cocked an eyebrow. I mouthed my name again.  
  
"Marco," she said.  
  
Her dad turned back to me and Rachel followed. He looked me over and put his finger on his chin. "And why were you unconscious in the alley?"  
  
_Oh, God, I wish it hadn't come to this. I don't have any ideas._ I looked around. "Um… Uh... Well, you know..." I should have been a master at this! Where were my lying skills I'd developed over the years? "Well... I don't like confessing this, but uh... Bullies..." _Bullies?_ I asked myself. "They... beat me up... Really bad..." _Well, that'll do for now._   
  
Rachel looked concerned. However, her dad looked the opposite. He said, "Did you know who they were?"  
  
"They stole my money, sir."  
  
I could see his opinion on me changed. I think he was starting to pity me.  
  
"I think you can ride in second-class. I don't have enough money right now to buy a first class ticket." Rachel's dad looked at her. "Are you happy now?"  
  
She smiled, like the two were long friends. "Yes, Dad. I am."  
  
*  
  
So, Rachel's dad bought a second-class ticket off of one of his friends. Apparently, he bought the ticket thinking he was going to visit America. Then he heard what happened to me (I had to lie to them about my family, too. I told them my grandparents were dead and my parents lived in America. I also told them I lived with my Aunt, who was financially unbalanced) and said he would sell the ticket to Rachel's dad. I admit, I was half-excited about getting onboard the Titanic. It wasn't that big, but it was about 2/3 of a cruise ship. It didn't look as inviting as a cruise ship, but it was what Ellimist wanted me to go through and I would go through it. I would pass his test with flying colors. I would endure the pains and the heartbreaks. I would not dip my heart in sorrow. 

Enough dramatization.  
  
Over the speakers, we could hear, "Thirty minutes until launch!" I saw a family next to us rustling towards the ship. They got on board one of the ramps that led to the bottom part of the ship. There were two men who greeted them. One had a white overcoat and he was checking their eyes. The other one took their tickets.

  
"That's third class. Immigrants, all of them," Rachel said to me. I looked away.  
  
"So, I'm not going to see you on the ship, huh?"  
  
"We'll see." She smiled.  


"But I'm second class and you're first."  
  
Rachel shrugged. "I really don't know. Maybe we can see each other at the gym."  
  
I nodded. "Maybe. I'd also like to meet your step-cousin. Maybe then, we could become _real_ friends so we're not lying to your dad."  
  
She laughed. "He's a bit off-humor and he's pretty serious."  
  
That sounded like Ax. "I could change him a bit." I flexed my fingers, pretending to impress her. "That's one of my best skills."  
  
She pushed me, noticing that I was trying to impress her. "Lying's your next best skill."  
  
"I learn from the best."  
  
Rachel's dad walked over to us and he shoved a suitcase at me. "That's some clothes and some money so you won't starve."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
He grinned. "Well, I've done my good deeds. So, Marco, you'll enter that ramp," he pointed to a ramp in the middle that entered towards the middle of the ship. "And we'll be on the one next to it on the right. I do wish you'll be careful. And if you want to see Max, then be glad to talk to one of us."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you again, sir. You are very kind." I was so good at lying.  
  
"I'll be checking on my things, make sure that they're ready to board the ship, then I'll come back here and pick up my daughter. Then, we'll be off."  
  
"'Kay, dad." Rachel gave him a small hug and he left.  
  
"So, what _were_ you saying in the alley?" Rachel's voice became serious.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Something about fighting with me for 3 years."  
  
"Oh. Well... I don't know. Maybe those bullies hit my head a bit too hard."  
  
She nodded at me. "And what's Yeerks?"  
  
I looked at her and grinned sarcastically. "You _really_ don't want to learn. Not now, though. Maybe I'll tell you later."  
  
"Oh, look." She leaned to her right and tilted her head up. "I see Jake!" She waved and I turned around. I saw Jake looking at Rachel with wide eyes. He waved back, smiled, and walked over to us. I guess he saw me too.  
  
"Afternoon, Jake."  
  
He nodded at her and looked at me.  
  
"What's up, Berenson?"  
  
"Who's this?" Jake also had a British accent.  
  
"This is Marco, one of my friends. He's going to be on second-class, like you."  
  
"I see." He looked me over, like Rachel's dad. "You're an American, aren't you?"  
  
What in the frickin' _Hell?_ "Jake... It's me, Marco. Your best friend?"  
  
"... I never met you until now."  
  
Fuck. The Ellimist couldn't have left me behind with no one. I really needed to see Tobias now. I thought Max would probably be enveloped in this Titanic crap and not even know what the fuck an Andalite is.  
  
"Oh. Well, you looked familiar... Very familiar..."  
  
Rachel's dad came back and took Rachel away. "Bye, you two. Hope you have a splendid trip!"  
  
I was left behind with Jake. It was hard to see this Jake who looked exactly like my best friend, but he had no idea what we'd gone through. I wanted to tell him everything, to refresh his mind so we could go through this lesson with each other. I didn't like being alone, even though I was for most of my life, but this time, it was different. I was in one of Ellimist's freaky lessons and I had no idea what was going to happen to me. I really needed someone that had gone through what I'd gone through to be here. Jake was my best friend, and now, he was just another face in the crowd.  
  
"So..." he said.  
  
"So..." I answered back.  
  
There was another long drag of silence, just like Rachel and I had in the limo. Jake rocked on his heels and looked around. "Nice outfit. Is it an American style? It's very... rebel-ish."  
  
I grinned. "It's my own style."  
  
"Ah. So you're one of those independent American boys who never listen to anyone."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." These people can be really stereotypical.  
  
"Fifteen more minutes to board!" yelled the speakers.   
  
"Well, if you need help to get on board, I can help."  
  
"Sure."  
  
We walked to the ramp, following behind a line of other people. There were rarely any kids around and I looked to my right, trying to see Rachel on the ramp. I saw her hat, but not her face. Her dad was clearly in view and I looked to my left, where the immigrants were. The line moved forward, so I did as well. I then saw Tobias along with the others in third-class. _Jeez. In the past and the future, Tobias is always deprived of something._  
  
"Jake, do you know that person?" I pointed to Tobias, hoping that we'd have a connection with him. I felt like it was my duty to bring all the Animorphs together and refresh their memory. If I tried to morph in front of them... Nah. I shouldn't morph, especially here or right now. They might end up thinking they were crazy and committing suicide by jumping off the ship. That wouldn't be a good thing.  
  
Jake stood on his toes, trying to look over the six-foot person in front of him. "I don't see him."  
  
"The guy that looks like a loner."  
  
Jake looked at me. "Loner?"  
  
"Someone who looks like he has no friends."  
  
"... That helps a _lot._"  
  
"See a guy with a black overcoat and he has a sloppy haircut? He looks tired?"  
  
"Marco, all of them look tired."  
  
"See the _teenager?_"

  
He stood on his toes again. "Oh... Him." He stepped back down. "I don't know him. Why?"  
  
"... Just wanted to know." There goes my luck.  
  
"He looks vaguely familiar, though..." said Jake.  
  
I looked at him. There was a chance that maybe I _was_ supposed to bring the Animorphs together. If this past Jake thought that the past Tobias looked vaguely familiar and they didn't even know each other, then maybe that was a sign that Jake's memory was refreshing.   
  
There was music playing on the top deck and I could see a man playing a violin near the edge. People were waving over the rails to their family and friends down below. There was a cute girl up on the A-deck. She was looking down at the first class passengers boarding. I decided to behave like an idiot and waved to her. She saw me and I was surprised when she waved back. This lesson didn't seem _that_ bad anymore.  
  
Jake and I handed our tickets to the ticket-men and they stamped them. They gave them back to us.  
  
"What's your room number?"  
  
I looked at my ticket. "Uh... D-Deck room 23."  
  
"This is the C-Deck. Go down the stairs over there and just follow the numbers. I'm on E-Deck and my room's number 46. I heard there weren't many teenagers around so I guess we need to accompany each other before we go crazy with all the adults."  
  
"True."  
  
"So, I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye, Berenson."  
  
He waved at me and started to walk away.  
  
Holy crap, I'd forgotten to ask him. "Wait!" I yelled. "Jake, hold up!"

  
He turned around. "What?"  
  
"Can we visit first class passengers?"  
  
"Why, you want to talk to Rachel?" He grinned.  
  
"Yeah... But not _that_ way."  
  
"Sorry, but you can't. But they can visit you somehow, I think."  
  
"Damn. I really need to talk to her."  
  
"Well, maybe you two might bump into each other. I've got to go, my family's probably arrived already."  
  
"Well, bye then."  
  
"Bye." He left and I was left onboard the Titanic. I had four days until this ship sank. I hoped it wouldn't be like the movie _Titanic,_ where I'd end up in the cold water or being smashed by the funnel. That was not a pleasing thought.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Kay, Chapter 2's already up. Shorter than Chapter 1, but that's okay. =) We get to see Tobias and Ax in the next chapter. =D  
  
:::Chapter Dos:::   
  
The Titanic was beautiful. It was like visiting a Victorian house. It looked so old, it felt creepy. I was sure ghosts lived on the ship. The hallways' walls looked like they were made of oak. There were also wallpaper of finely drawn vines and leaves. It was kind of too old for my taste, but it looked new.  
  
I found my room and stepped in. There were three berths, or single beds in a shared room, and there was a big couch set on the right hand side. There was a sink and a mirror over it. There was also a small table and one long rectangular window that overlooked the waters. The ship hadn't moved yet, so I could still see other boats skimming across the waters.  
  
There was someone else in the room, too. And you wouldn't believe who it was. I didn't believe it.  
  
"Cassie?"  
  
"Hey, Marco."  
  
Yes! YES! She wasn't a delusional British girl! She was Cassie, the tree-hugger!  
  
"Tree-hugger?"  
  
Cassie laughed. "I'm here."  
  
I hugged her for a long time. "You know, Jake would probably beat me to a bloody pulp if he saw what I was doing to you right now." I let go of her.  
  
"He'd understand if he had sense of what was going on. I was scared, too. I saw Rachel, but I was too scared to talk to her... You know, after she died and all."  
  
I nodded.

  
"How'd you get on board?" she asked.  
  
I told her what happened.  
  
Cassie blinked. "Rachel? Acting like _that?_"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Tell me about it."  
  
Cassie sat down on the couch.  
  
"So, how did _you_ get on board?"  
  
"I don't really know. I sort of passed out at the barn, woke up here and saw a pamphlet on the table." She showed me the pamphlet and I read it. It described the Titanic, the rules, the food, the schedules, and other special stuff. "I went outside onto the deck and saw Rachel on the gangway."  
  
"You know, this could be fun."  
  
Cassie snorted. "This ship sinks in 4 days, Marco. What are you talking about?"  
  
I sat down on the other side of the couch and kicked up my feet onto a chair. "No Yeerks. No parents. Just us, the Animorphs."  
  
"You know, only you and me are on this deck."  
  
"I saw Tobias on third-class and Rachel and Max are on first-class. We can't get to them, can we?"  
  
"Max?"  
  
"It's human for Ax."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Apparently, he's Rachel's step-cousin."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Ellimist's weird, you know."  
  
"Yeah. I figured he was up to this."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What about Jake?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, he's on E-deck. He's second-class, too. But he's a delusional freak. It's scary how they have no idea about the Yeerks."  
  
"I don't know why we're here either. I mean, Ellimist wants us here for _what_?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know, Cas, but whatever he wants, it'll happen. Maybe he's bored."  
  
"I don't even have any other clothes to wear."  
  
I picked up my suitcase and threw it onto one of the beds. "Rachel's dad lent me some clothes and money. Maybe I can sneak up to first-class and ask her for some clothes."  
  
Cassie shook her head. "She doesn't know you that well, Marco. You think she will?"  
  
"Hey, she convinced her dad to let me on this stupid ship. I'm sure she can loan me some clothes."  
  
Cassie shrugged. "I just don't know. She doesn't seem like Rachel, so I don't know how she's going to act."  
  
"Me either. For all I know, she might be a Controller."  
  
We didn't laugh at that.  
  
*  
  
The ship launched 5 minutes later, and we nearly collided into a boat, the _New York. _ Cassie and I decided to go check it and we saw Jake on the deck while everyone else was watching the near collision.  
  
"Hey, Jake!" I yelled. I waved to him and he walked over to me.  
  
"Hi, Marco. Seems like this is going to be the most exciting thing that's ever going to happen to this ship." He leaned over the rail and looked out.  
  
I looked at Cassie, who was staring at Jake. She couldn't say anything to him. He didn't know who she was. Besides, this Jake wasn't the _real_ Jake. It was some Jake that the Ellimist designed to fool us. Or, maybe we were supposed to refresh his mind.  
  
Cassie nudged me. I leaned to her. "Should you introduce me to him?"  
  
I looked at her then looked to Jake. "Jake, I'd like you to meet one of my good friends."  
  
Jake turned around and looked around at the crowd of people.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Cassie." I looked to Cassie to show Jake who I was talking about.  
  
Jake looked at her then at me. "But she's a Negro. How can she afford to get on the Titanic?"  
  
Cassie's eyes widened and I didn't blame her either.  
  
"Well... uh... Her family's pretty rich. Her dad - a doctor."  
  
"Oh. Is she from France? There's Negroes in France."  
  
"Yes, I'm from France," she said.  
  
I'm suprised she's playing along with this. I would've probably slapped Jake and yelled at him.   
  
"France's nice. I've been there once."  
  
"I'm from... Spain," I said.   
  
Jake nodded.  
  
Someone yelled out, "Hey, look! The _New York_'s so close you can almost touch it if you were on G-Deck!"  
  
People scrambled to the side of the ship, leaning over and trying to see if it was true. I looked over the rail and saw the boat's stern almost hitting the side of the Titanic. You could fit a ruler between the New York's stern from the Titanic's hull. _Damn, that was close._   
  
Someone next to me said, "It's an omen." and left. He headed off towards the rooms. I guess he was going to tell his friends what he just saw.  
  
Everyone started to leave when the incident got less exciting. Jake, Cassie, and me was left by ourselves on the deck. Everyone else went back inside since it was cold.  
  
"So, Jake... Um... Know Yeerks?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Cassie glanced at me. I guess she had no idea I was trying to refresh everyone's minds.  
  
"Can we visit Rachel?"  
  
"Not today but there's a way."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Climb over the gates or sneak through but there's too many authorities on the ship."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cassie was unusually quiet.

"Well... We gotta get going," I said and took Cassie's arm. We walked back to our room.  
  
Cassie cracked. "I couldn't talk to him. I just couldn't. It wasn't Jake." She looked at me and she was nearly crying. I didn't really know why, but I knew it was because of Jake and maybe Rachel. "That was scary, Marco. That was unright, too."  
  
I gave her a hug. "That was just Jake being an ass... It wasn't him, you know that."  
  
She pulled away. "I wonder what _Rachel_ must be like." She sat down.  
  
"Cassie, we still need to see Ax and Tobias."  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"We _do_ have 4 days until this ship sinks. We can survive this thing. We know what's going to happen. We need to round up the gang before it's too late. They might die. And who knows, maybe this test shows how good we are to try and keep to survive. Maybe if one of us dies on this ship, then they die. Maybe we can't go back to the future."  
  
"That'll be hell for me," said Cassie. "I'll be sold to a slave."  
  
"No, you won't. You'll be in the North. Besides, I'll make Jake fall in love with you and he'll try his damn best to not let you go. Anyway, the real Jake would do that and I'm sure Ellimist put the real Jake in him somewhere."  
  
Cassie nodded, but I think she didn't listen to me. She was still crying, but not as much as before. 

  
"Cassie, what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm tired of all this. I want to just forget it all. You know, throw it all away."

  
She's cracked bad. Cassie didn't sound like Cassie. "Cassie, get yourself together. If we can fucking beat the Yeerks, we can fucking survive the fucking Titanic."  
  
She looked at me and squinted. "How? Tell me how. We don't have Jake to lead anymore. So you tell me _how in the fucking hell_ are we going to get out of this? Just tell me and I'll do it."  
  
"We morph. We refresh everyone's memories."  
  
"Marco, that's not going to work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's going to blow their brains up. It's too extreme."  
  
"Then, Cassie, you tell _me _how we're going to bring our friends back."  
  
She leaned back, thinking. "I don't know how Jake can do this," she mumbled. She shook her head. "We do that later... First, we have to round everyone up. We have to find Ax and Tobias. At least then, when the Titanic sinks, we can all escape."  


I remembered something. "... Cassie, when the Titanic sunk, didn't women have to go first?"  
  
She looked at me worriedly. "You're right. You guys might not survive."  
  
That made a knot in my heart. "Thanks, Cas."  
  
"Well, if that's happening, I'm dying with you guys. I'm not going to live my life without any of you."  
  
I nodded. She was right. If one of us goes, we're all going. "Same here..."  
  
Cassie looked down at herself. "I got to get new clothing... I must look like a fool on this ship."

  
I snorted. "At least you're not wearing baggy jeans a jersey shirt."  
  
She looked at me and laughed. "Well, you're not covered in bird crap."  
  
"You're definitely right about that. I'll go try and get on first-class this afternoon. You can come if you want."  
  
"... Wait." Cassie was laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
She was laughing hard. "We can morph, Marco."  
  
... I'm such an idiot. I forgot that we could morph into _any_ animal. "You're so smart, Cassie. I guess I don't need to climb over any gates."  
  
*  
  
So, the plan was for me to stuff clothing under a gate, morph rat, flea, anything to get through the gate, and demorph, get my clothes, run over to where Rachel's eating, ask her for Max, talk to Max, say good-bye, walk back to the gate, stuff clothes on the other side of the gate, morph, go across gate, demorph, put clothes back on, and tell Cassie what happened. Then, Cassie's going to third-class but it's going to be really hard to find Tobias.  
  
We had an hour until the plan was going to start. 6 PM was when the first-class started to eat their dinner. We figured Rachel was going to be in the dining rooms so we were going to meet her there. The pamphlet said the Gym was only for the first-class. Maybe I should've gotten a first-class ticket instead.   
  
Cassie and I spent the extra hour exploring the Titanic. If we were going to live on this ship for 4 days, we might as well look around. Besides, this was a once in the lifetime kind of thing.  
  
Titanic also stopped at Cherbourg, France at 6:30 PM. We were outside then and Jake saw us. Cassie started to wave at the crowds, pretending to be waving at her friends so Jake wouldn't doubt Cassie's nationality.  
  
We saw a few more faces enter the ship and we saw a few more leave. I saw the cute girl disembark first class. I waved down to her and even hollered at her. An old man who was walking by glared at my rudeness.  
  
The girl waved back at me, though. I saw her mom pulling her arm down and leaning over to talk to her.  
  
Jake left at 6:45 PM. Dinner ended at 7:30 so we had less than an hour to meet Rachel.   
  
Cassie and I decided to walk around a bit. We were walking down the deck. She had my clothes stuffed in her jacket and I thought that she looked like she was carrying a bomb around.  
  
"You know what would be great?" she asked.  
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"If they knew how to morph and if their memory _was_ refreshed, we can have everyone gather in a room. Then, maybe, we can devise a plan. We could be together, Marco. And we'd have everyone again. Even Rachel."  
  
I looked at her. That was more extreme than having to morph in front of them. "That would be nice, but not everyone would be the same. They're not delusional. They're like different personalities in our friends' bodies."  
  
She nodded at that. "But, you never know."   
  
And in just the right timing, we approached the gate. She handed me the clothes.  
  
"Is anyone around?" I asked.

  
"No. Everyone's on the other side of the ship looking at France."  
  
"Good." I shoved the clothes through the gate. "What morph, Cas?"  
  
She looked around. "Spider."  
  
"Ooo. I can be Spider-Man." I grinned.  
  
She smiled back. 


	3. Chapter 3

::Chapter 3:::  
  
I looked at Cassie and gave her a hopeful wink, just to loosen up the moment. I took off my baggy clothing and handed them to Cassie. She put them in her jacket. I concentrated on my spider morph and I could feel 4 more arms grow out of my sides. It didn't look pretty, but it didn't feel painful, which I'm glad for. Tiny hair grew out of my body like a fast-forwarded video of grass growing. I could also feel other eyes pop out on my head. My mouth melted together. If you tried to move your mouth when you were morphing anything that didn't have a mouth, it'd feel like your mouth was duct taped. Couldn't open it, couldn't make audible sounds. I started shrinking and everything around me became bigger. I already knew how to control my spider instincts, so I didn't have to worry about a different personality trying to take me over.  
  
I finished morphing and could see Cassie's shoe. It was huge. I blinked, or at least I think I did, and tried to fight off my huge urge to eat anything that was alive. I was hungry. I remembered my first time morphing the wolf spider. I got over my fear of them, so I'm not so shocked as seeing four legs on both sides of me. Still, wolf spiders were very rough and they were killers. If they were in porportion to humans, then we'd either be dead or held as Nature's Freaks in spider circuses.  
  
Spider eye sight was good. I haven't used thought-speak for a while. Hey, Cass. Don't answer me back, I can't hear that well. Anyway, just tap part of the gate that's closest to the clothes. I walked my eight legs closer to the gate and I could see Cassie's shoes. I saw her tapping the gate and I felt the hair on my body move. Spiders are sensible to things like that, even leaves. I crawled over to where the sound came from and crawled to the other side of the gate. I crawled down the gate and onto the floor, demorphing. I was growing bigger, and my arms were sucked back into my body. The hair faded away, my eyes disappeared, and my spider hunger disappeared.  
  
"Marco, you better hurry. People are coming."  
  
You know how you hate it when people hurry you in the most frantic times? Sure, Cassie's an angel, and yeah, she was trying to help me, but please, just don't hurry me up when I'm putting my clothes on.  
  
I pulled on Rachel's dad's black jacket. It looked like a tuxedo's jacket. I put on the dress pants and stuffed my feet into the shoes. They were a size too big, but hell, I'll deal with it. I straightened my jacket as a couple walked by.  
  
I nodded to them and they nodded back. They turned a corner and left to their rooms. Cassie hissed, "That was close."  
  
"Stay in the room and I'll be back. Don't come out... I'm not sure if white people here are as brutal as it seems in America. I doubt, but just to be safe."  
  
She nodded. I hoped I didn't scare her, but what I said was true. I didn't want anyone to attack Cassie just because she was black.  
  
I watched her leave to our room, then I pulled out the Titanic pamphlet that had a map inside. Cassie circled the gate where I was at with a red pen and she traced the route that I'd take to get to the dining area, which was on B-Deck. It was next to the Grand Staircase. I'd get to see the Grand Staircase, or I think so. In the Titanic movie, that place looked really bright. I looked at the map again. Damn, the route Cassie drew me, I didn't get a chance to pass or see the Grand Staircase. I guess she didn't want me to draw any attention. That'll be kind of hard, with my good looks and all.  
  
I started to walk up the stairs to C-Deck. Then, I kept walking until the 3rd hallway. Wait, was it the 3rd of the 4th? I looked at the map. It was the fourth. I took a few steps forward, rounded a left corner, kept walking, walked up a flight of stairs, nearly hitting into someone that I didn't bother to say sorry for, and I was on B-Deck. One more deck and I'd be there. You know, these stairs were pretty long. It tired me out already and I wished I could've just morphed a fly or mosquito and flew over to Rachel or something. But, it was too late now.   
  
I walked and flew up the stairs. I stopped as the stairway ended. To the right was the dining saloon and I saw people walking from it. Everyone looked _rich._ I mean _rich_. This one lady had at least 5 pearl necklaces, a silk shawl, a shiny dress that reached the floor, and shoes with _diamonds_ on them. Her date, on the other hand, wore a regular tuxedo. Though, he looked sharp and alert. I kept away from those kind of people.  
  
I coughed, patted down my hair, and straightened my jacket again. I tried to hide the white tee shirt under the jacket. _Oh, I look fine enough._ I grinned and walked down the hallway. I stepped past the glass doors and looked around the _huge_ room. The dining saloon was really big. There must've been at least 8 tables per row and 12 tables per column and a lot of people were seated down. Waiters walked around, smiling, picking up plates, setting down dishes, and scurried off. They were everywhere. A quintet was in the room, too and they were playing a happy classical song. I looked around, trying to search for Rachel. I started by walking down the rows, looking sideways. It wasn't that hard, since there were lots of adults. All I had to do was look for a teenage girl. I finished walking down the row and there wasn't a sign of her or her dad. I sighed. I walked left, and bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, sir," I said.  
  
"Sorry," he replied.  
  
I looked up. He was walking away. Somehow, that voice sounded familiar. I shrugged it off. I needed to find Rachel because if I found her, I found Ax.  
  
I eventually found Rachel on the other side of the room, next to the windows. The sky was gradient with dark blue and black. Stars were popping out and the moon was up. The water looked beautiful. I swear, this ship was enclosed with beauty. Everywhere. Even the _napkins_ were pretty.  
  
I went up to Rachel's table and bowed to her dad and her. I guess I didn't have to do that since they started chuckling at me. Well, Rachel's dad was chuckling. Rachel was giggling again. I sort of felt like smacking her and telling her to stop. It was too un-Rachel and it made me mad. Ellimist was playing with Rachel. That just wasn't right.  
  
"Evening, both of you," I prompted. I decided to behave extra courteous.  
  
"Evening," they both said.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" asked Rachel's dad.  
  
"No, thank you. I already ate in the second-class saloon." I smiled.  
  
"Ah... How did you get up here? I thought second-class was restricted," said Rachel's dad.  
  
"It is. I had to lie to tell the steward to let me in."  
  
Rachel grinned at me.  
  
Her father, however, looked disappointed. "Well, I guess lying's the only way to get up here."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I was wondering where Max was staying because I need to talk to him."  
  
"Oh, well, do you want me to show you?" Rachel asked. She looked at her dad. "Is it all right?"  
  
"Yes, but be back in 10 minutes. The food will be here."  
  
"Oh, well, no, that's okay, you don't have to show me. Just tell me what room number he's in. I don't want to trouble any of you."  
  
"But, I'd really like to show you --"  
  
"Now, now, Rachel, if he doesn't want you to help him, then don't press him in."

She half-glared at her dad and leaned back in her chair, her arms folded.  
  
"He's in room 16 in this deck."  
  
I nodded, smiled big, bowed again, said, "Thank you. Have a nice evening." and left. I looked at the map. Rooms 1-20 were on the far end of the deck. I walked briskly over to the end, glancing at the sky. The more it grew darker, the more time I knew that we didn't have for Cassie.  
  
I found room 16 and braced myself for what might come. I calmed myself down and knocked on the door.  
  
No response. Damn, he has to be there.  
  
I knocked again. "Max?" I yelled into the door. There was no response.  
  
I blinked. "Ax?"  
  
The door swung open and I saw Ax in human morph. He was wearing a tuxedo. _... Marco, you're a fucking idiot. The guy you bumped into earlier was Ax..._  
  
I smiled big and laughed. "Ax! It's you!"  
  
He gave me a funny look. "I believe you are mistaken. My name is Max. And, what is it that you need? I am very busy right now."  
  
I stared at him. _No, not him._ I figured Ax wasn't going to be in this British Titanic act crap. He's one of the most important person in this group! He was _the_ alien. He was the only one connected to the Andalites.  
  
"Um... Well... I was uh... Visiting. I'm Rachel's friend. I just wanted to meet you because, well, as you can see, there aren't many people our age around here."  
  
He nodded and stepped in. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
I looked at the clock that was in his room. "Sure, but I'd have to go soon."  
  
He nodded anyway and I stepped into the room. There were two big beds. One was probably for his parents and one was just for him. Lucky bastard. I got stuck with a _twin_ size bed and _he_ gets a queen-size. I really should've gotten first-class.  
  
"I'm Marco Vadel. Originally from America but I lived in Spain for most of my life. Rachel's dad generously bought me a ticket back to America."  
  
He smiled. "Your parents live in America, don't they?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Rachel told me all about you today. She's very fond of America; wants to be an actress or singer. She loves to perform."  
  
I nodded. "She seems the type."  
  
"Oh, sorry for not introducing me." He took my hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm Max Isthill."  
  
I raised my eyebrow. That was interesting. "Isthill, huh? Interesting last name."  
  
"Yeah... I didn't know my parents. I'm living with my aunt and uncle since I was a month old. They say my parents died in a car crash, but..." He leaned to me and said, "I think they're covering it up. I think they just didn't want me." He leaned back.  
  
"I lived with my Aunt but she's financially unbalanced to--"  
  
"To keep you, I know, I know. Rachel told me. She sounds like she's in love with you."  
  
I coughed, grinning, and straightened up. "Wait, say that again."  
  
"She sounds like she's in love with you."  
  
Wow. Xena's in love with _me._

  
I smiled all proudly and straightened my jacket. "Well, I can't blame her. I _am_ cute and the girls can't resist me."  
  
He grinned and shook his head. "You're the only other guy on this ship her age. I'm sure it's that."  
  
"So, you're insulting my good looks and my charm."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You are very brave to do that. No man, no woman, no child has insulted me without fear. You, on the other hand, are different," I said. _Wow, I'm getting into this British thing too._  
  
"So, are you calling me odd?"  
  
"No, I'm just calling you brave."  
  
"But you did call me different and being different is being odd, weird, or strange."  
  
He had the mind of Ax but the personality of Max.  
  
"Not to me..." I said.  
  
There was a short drag of silence. "How's America like?" he asked.  
  
I didn't remember much about America in the 1910's... So I guess I'll have to lie. "It's big. If you go to New York, it's crowded with many people. There's also this new music called jazz and swing. Jazz and swing is very popular."  
  
"I never heard jazz or swing. Here, we're still focused on Classical music. It does get quite dull but it sounds good to hear American music once in a while."  
  
"If we reach America, maybe I'll let you listen to some."  
  
"That... will be great. I can't wait 'till I see America. I heard many rumors that the Americans are a bit... _rough._"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They're not so courteous and kind."  
  
I laughed. "That can be true if you get on the wrong side of people."  
  
"I never heard that expression, 'wrong side of people.'"  
  
"It's like... when you talk to someone when they're upset or not in the mood to talk."  
  
"Oh. So most Americans are mad?"  
  
"Most Americans have... different kinds of lives."  
  
He nodded. "Like you? What kind of life do you have?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
He nodded. "You're the only other guy my age on this ship."  
  
"Actually, you're not."  
  
"Ah... I'd like to meet these people one day."  
  
"One's in third-class and one's in second-class."  
  
Max muttered, "Third-class..." and shook his head.  
  
My defense side came up. "What's so wrong with third-class?"  
  
"They're just so... dirty."  
  
"_Dirty?_" He called Tobias _dirty._ Tobias was a friend. Max, well, he may look like Ax in human morph but hell, he's just not. "Not all third-class are _dirty._ The service here treat third-class like trash. Maybe that's why they're _dirty._ If they treat first-class like third-class, then Hell, you'd be dirty as them, too."  
  
I looked at the clock. _Fuck, I have to go._ "Well, nice meeting you, Max. I hope your opinion on third-class change pretty soon." We shook hands.  
  
"I hope I will meet them."  
  
I left the room, never looking back.   
  
:::  
  
Sorry that this chapter's not as good and that you never got the chance to meet Tobias (yet.). This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would, so that's why I cut it off when Marco meets Max/Ax. I was thinking of making Max humorous so it won't bore you, but as Rachel described Max, he's kind of off-humor and serious. ~shrugs~ But, you WILL get to see Tobias in the next chapter. =D


	4. Chapter 4

::: Chapter 4 :::  
  
I'll skip the part where I turn back into a spider... I was on the floor next to the gate, on the other side, and thought-spoke to Cassie. She came out of the room and walked over to the gate.  
  
Cassie, watch where you're stepping_. _I'm not on the gate, you know.  
  
I heard her give a half-laugh. I think she was looking around, but I wasn't sure. She said in a whisper, "It's okay now. You can demorph."  
  
I demorphed, mumbling to her as I put my clothes on. "Ax is such a fricking bitch. I never thought I'd live to see the day where I insult him like that. But honestly."  
  
She took the clothes from the other side of the gate, and I pulled on my large jersey.  
  
"What'd he say?" Cassie asked.  
  
We started to walk back to the room. "He's prejudice against third-class."  
  
Cassie didn't say anything and I looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong, Cas?"  
  
She opened the door to our room and went in. She sat on the couch. "I don't know any of these people anymore," she said.  
  
"You're wrong." I closed the door behind me and sat down next to her. "Our friends are there. They're just in a costume. We just have to pull it off."  
  
She looked at me and shook her head in disbelief. "We can't pull it off."  
  
"Jake saw Tobias when we were entering the ship. He said that Tobias looked vaguely familiar when they never met in the past. Now, you tell me if we can pull it off. They're in there, Cas. You just can't see. That's what the Ellimist wants us to believe. You know how he's like. He's always trying to fool us."  
  
"He sure fooled me."  
  
I took a long look at her. She was staring off at space, her elbows on her knees and her hands were clasped together. I knew why she was acting like this.  
  
"It's Rachel and Jake, isn't it?"  
  
She buried her face in her hands and I wished I hadn't said that. We still needed to find Tobias. "Rachel and Jake are my best friends. I love them both. I hate to say this to you, but I love them more than the others. Rachel's been my best friend for a long time and Jake... Well, you know about us."  
  
I nodded. "I guess I don't blame you. If I saw my mom and dad like that, I'd freak out too. I'd probably coop myself up here until the ship sinks. No use living without the people that you love."  
  
"Amen," she said.  
  
*  
  
Cassie was too much in a shock, so I decided to find Tobias instead of her. She wasn't in a good state to be in third-class. She would probably end up complaining to me how unfair the third-class are living and how unfair the Ellimist is for letting Tobias on third-class. I could picture it now:  
  
"Marco, did you EVER see third-class? Did you?! Do you know how poorly their rooms are compared to _ours?!_ For crying out loud, I only saw _two_ bathrooms. Do you know how unjust that is!? And do you know what food they eat!? And do you know that's how Tobias is going through?! If no one kills the Ellimist for treating Tobias like trash, then _I_ will."  
  
Well, maybe Cassie wouldn't be that angry, but it'd be along the lines of that.  
  
Cassie did help me with the whole morphing/gate thing. That was the most she could've done for now. When she's feeling better, I'll be the one shoving her the clothes and telling her to hurry up and get dressed before an old man passes by.  
  
I was already demorphed and on the other side of the gate with a normal cotton jacket and jeans. It was pretty cold, since it was already dark. No one was walking around that much outside, probably because they were afraid to catch sickness. Most third-class passengers wanted to go to America and they weren't allowed in if they were sick. Having two bathrooms didn't help that.  
  
I had no idea where Tobias was, so I wished for luck. It was past dinner time, so I'd figured that Tobias would be in his room. I knew that Tobias wouldn't be caught up in this Titanic mess. If he was still the same old Tobias, then he wouldn't have to live on third-class. I'd bring him up with me to second-class, introduce him to Jake, and then have Tobias meet Rachel and Ax.  
  
I did have a map, but it didn't help that much. There were lots of rooms on third-class since, well, there were a lot of immigrants.  
  
I was wearing a leather worn-in jacket that was in my suitcase. I didn't want to look out of the ordinary, since I wanted to blend in. I stuffed the map in one of the pockets and I started to wander around third-class. I guess there was no other way for me to find Tobias. I had no clue where he was, except that he was in third-class. I hoped that he wasn't in morph. That would triple the confusion of finding him.  
  
I passed a small group of little kids running across the deck with their guardians watching them from a bench. The little kids were screaming their heads off as they chased one single boy around the hallways. I looked out towards the sky and the moon was bright and glowing. The stars were twinkling and new stars would appear out of no where.  
  
I kept walking along the deck and I never saw a teenager. All I saw was little kids and adults.  
  
I passed a couple who was arguing with each other near the rail.  
  
They were speaking in poor English... I don't know why, though. If they couldn't speak English, then they should've spoken their native tongue.  
  
"Take him, I don't care. I never wanted him anyway," said the lady in a flat tone.  
  
"What are you saying? He is your brother's son! You will take him and keep him!" yelled the man in a drastic attempt.  
  
"I won't and you can't make me!"   
  
He took hold of her shoulders and stared at her face. She looked away. "You will not understand what will happen to him when we get to America. He will not know what to do... No place to stay. Do not let him wander around the crazy land like a wandering idiot. You do not want to make a fool of family member. Now do you?"  
  
She shook her head no.   
  
There was a click and the two adults turned towards where the sound came from. I looked, too and saw Tobias peeking from the door.  
  
I saw him staring at me. I was staring at him.  
  
"Tobias, don't come out or open the door. It is too cold," said the man.  
  
"I heard," Tobias said. It was good to hear him again.  
  
The two adults looked at each other and started whispering.  
  
I sneaked to the door and Tobias hissed at me, "What are you _doing_ here, Marco?!"  
  
"I'm here to take you away," I hissed back, looking at the two people in case they found me.  
  
"You can't."  
  
"What?" I gave him a glare. "You better not be staying down here, Tobias."  
  
He nodded towards the two who were still arguing. "If they find me missing, then they're going to come search for me. I'm the only next generation they have and if they can't find me, their family's dead. They'll do anything to find me. And I mean _anything._"  
  
I was shaking my head the whole time he was talking. "Tobias, just morph yourself into a flea or something, hop onto me, and I'm taking you to second-class. Jake's up there."  
  
He gave me a look. I knew what he was thinking.  
  
"And Rachel's in first-class."  
  
*  
  
Ever since I told him about Rachel, he's been hysterical. He started morphing right then and there into a fly or whatever he was trying to morph into. I didn't know that he had already finished morphing. He morphed into a fly and clung onto my pants leg. I started walking away from the two people and they never noticed me.   
  
I walked to the gate and made sure Tobias was still with me. I was glad that he was sane and not some Italian-speaking immigrant. I figured Ellimist wouldn't be _that_ hard on us.  
  
Through the whole time, Tobias has been asking me, How's Rachel? Is she all right? Does she know about us? I would love to see her again. I can't wait to see her.  
  
"Tobias, get off my leg and fly across the gate."  
  
I watched him fly across the gate's bars. I looked around, saw no one, made sure again, and started to morph to a spider. I walked across the gate.  
  
Tobias, where are you?  
  
I'm on the wall, he said.  
  
I'll demorph then you will.  
  
I demorphed into my normal self and I saw a fly land on the ground. Tobias started demorphing and I looked away. I didn't like seeing insects morphing into humans. It sort of makes me queasy.  
  
Tobias walked in front of me, but he only had his boxers on. His clothes were probably still in his room. I gave him my leather jacket and he put it on. I looked around and saw a couple walking by. They were pretty young and they were heading towards us.  
  
"Fuck!" I hissed.  
  
"What?" Tobias asked. "Let me see."  
  
I moved over to let him peek across the corner. He snapped his head back against the wall. "We can't let them find us like this," he said.  
  
"Give me the jacket."  
  
He did.  
  
"Now morph into something small and make it quick."  
  
I put on the jacket and Tobias was morphing into a mouse behind me. If he would be able to morph half his size, I could hide him.  
  
I saw the couple past by us and I leaned against the wall, making sure not to smash Tobias into mouse mush.  
  
They walked towards the rail of the deck, leaned against it, and started talking to each other. They were about five yards away. I prayed for them to look away for just one second.  
  
I whispered very quietly, hoping Tobias could hear me. "Are you morphed into a mouse yet?"  
  
Yeah.  
  
I kneeled down and felt around the dark for a fury body. I found Tobias, picked him up, and put him in my pocket.  
  
This pocket stinks.  
  
I felt him squirming and I walked past the couple, never looking at them, and walked back into my room.  
  
*  
  
I opened the door to find Cassie on the couch with none other than Jake. He smiled at me and Cassie looked so happy. I thought Cassie had refreshed Jake's mind while I was away finding Tobias.  
  
"Hey, Marco," said Jake. Apparently, I was right.  
  
I stared at Cassie. I was mixed with feelings that I forgot Tobias was still hidden in my pocket.  
  
Uh, Marco... You're forgetting me.  
  
I shook myself out of my thoughts and let him go on the floor. He demorphed and he looked around.  
  
"Where's Rachel?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.  
  
"I told you, she's in first class. And here, put on a shirt and some pants. You look insane." I handed him a plain t-shirt and some slacks. He put them on.  
  
I looked over to Jake. "Jake, how's those Yeerks?"  
  
"Dead," he replied. He grinned. He also lost that British accent.  
  
"Cassie, you're a God!" I ran to her and hugged her while Tobias was finishing zipping up his pants.  
  
Jake coughed and I let go of Cassie.  
  
"Thanks, Marco," she half-laughed. "Jake came over when you just left and he asked me what the Yeerks were. Then I sort of told him everything then he just remembered everything like a flash. I don't know how he could've remembered it so fast." She looked at him.  
  
"Maybe it was because it was you. You know that I love you and when fake Jake was reminded of the fight, the real Jake, or me, sort of... broke through."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You two aren't going to kiss or anything, right?"  
  
They both gave me a slight glare.  
  
"So, Tobias, how did you come on this ship?" prompted Cassie, changing the subject.  
  
He sort of looked off to the ground. I thought he didn't hear her and was daydreaming of Rachel. Then he said, "I woke up in this bed and there was a lady over me that was pouring water over my forehead. She kept telling me how God was going to cure me and that I was going to be much better. I sat up and she started thanking God and doing the Catholic cross thing. I asked her what happened and she told me I fell and bumped my head pretty hard. She called me by Tobias Esgar. She said that I had a chance to go to America with my aunt and uncle, but they didn't want to bring me along 'cause it was their honeymoon or something. I asked her what day and year it was. She told me, and I sort of freaked out. I also panicked 'cause I was by myself."  
  
"Tell me about it," I interrupted.  
  
"I didn't know where you guys were... Then she told me that I was going to go to America by the Titanic and I thought that if I returned to America, or try to live through Titanic, I could go home. I didn't see any of you until this night."  
  
He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"I thought I was going to die on the Titanic," he said. "I mean, what's the chance of us surviving? You know how many people died on the Titanic? And do you know what's the chance of _us_ surviving? Besides, we can't change the course of history."  
  
I scratched my head and looked at Jake.  
  
"What do we do, oh-fearless-leader?"  
  
"We get Ax and Rachel. Tobias, you refresh their minds since you are the closest to each of them."  
  
I muttered to myself, "So I'm closest to no one..."  
  
Jake heard me and said, "You're my best friend, Marco. So shut up."  
  
Tobias nodded to Jake. Then he insisted, "Can I talk to them both?"  
  
"They're half-cousins, dude," I said.  
  
Tobias cocked an eyebrow. "Great," he said in a long drawl of sarcasm.  
  
I thought about what he meant... Tobias was in love with Rachel and Tobias's related to Ax... And Ax and Rachel are related at this moment so...  
  
Ew.  
  
I don't like the idea anymore.  
  
:::  
  
So, you met Tobias! Enough said. I'm sorry if he doesn't talk much... I think he seems OOC but hey, Rachel's back so why not make him perky? I'll be working on Chapter 5 where we revise Rachel and Ax. And, yes, refreshing their minds is easier than it seems. I only made it that way so I don't have to be more creative. Why? Because I'm lazy. =) Oh yeah, I love the reviews. Thanks! =D


	5. Chapter 5

So, after planning out what we were going to do the next day, everyone went to sleep. Tobias slept on the bed, I slept on the couch, and lucky Jake and Cassie got to sleep together since neither of them wanted to sleep on the floor. I don't think it was the floor that made them want to sleep together.  
  
"Jake, you're not going to do anything to Cassie, right? I mean, I don't want to hear--"  
  
"Marco, just go to sleep," Jake yelled in the dark.  
  
"But honestly. I don't think we want Cassie to become pregnant."  
  
"I _won't_," she said sternly. "Now get to sleep, we have plenty to do tomorrow."  
  
I shuffled under my blankets trying to make the couch more comfortable. It was comfortable to sit in but it lacked comfort when you're trying to sleep on it.  
  
I stared at the darkness over my head, hearing Jake and Cassie whisper to each other. They were talking about the old days. At least they weren't sweet talking to each other. Otherwise, I'd drag myself out in the hallway and sleep there instead.  
  
Their voices droned off and I thought over what was happening in the future. I kept thinking of what could happen to us when the Titanic sunk. My eyes grew tired and I closed them. Next thing I knew, I was asleep, still hearing Cassie and Jake whispering about how they missed going to the barn, dancing at the dance, fighting along with each other, their first kiss, thinking that Chapman was the dullest vice-principal, and how they missed being ordinary kids.  
  
*  
  
Someone was shaking me. I had a dream that I could hardly remember. I saw the Titanic on the water and a Yeerk blade ship over it. There was a close-up of Rachel swatting it away. Then I opened my eyes and saw Jake over me. He looked tired and his eyes were all puffy.  
  
"Come on, Marco. Get up, it's 7:30."  
  
I lied there for a moment and Jake left to wash his face in the sink. Cassie was changing behind some screens she found under the bed. They were basically just boards.  
  
I sat up, rubbed my eyes, stretched out my hands, and yawned. I got up and shook my arms. They were stiff and I couldn't feel my left arm. I think I was sleeping on it. I saw Tobias on the bed, reading the pamphlet.  
  
"So, bird-boy, you think you ready for today's challenge?" I said, grabbing a towel from the table. I washed it when Jake had finished using the sink and washed my face with it. It felt icey cool.  
  
"I'm kind of nervous."  
  
I glanced at the mirror to see Tobias's reflection. He was still looking down at the pamphlet. At that moment, he looked older. I could see all the fights wear down his physical features. It felt strange, like I was approached with a new, wiser Tobias. I think he learned more from the war than I did.  
  
"Nervous? Why?" said Cassie behind the screen.  
  
"Eh... Just meeting Rachel again. You know, after she died."  
  
Cassie half-laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She got out and sat down on the bed and started to pick at her nails. She was wearing one of my tee shirts and Jake's shorts. We forgot to get her some clothes.  
  
"Oh, Tobias, uh, when you meet Rachel and revise her mind and everything, can you ask her for some clothes for Cas?" I asked, rinsing the towel.   
  
"Sure."  
  
Jake sat down on the couch, put his hands behind his head and heaved off a deep sigh. It would be hard to lead a group like this. I don't know how Jake can handle it. I would've probably committed suicide. It seems like there's so much pressure. I don't think Jake could've handled it if Cassie wasn't there.  
  
There was a short line of silence. I put my towel away and Jake said, "Let's go outside... It's boring in here."  
  
We all nodded, got up, and walked out. I put my pocket watch in the jacket. Cassie and Jake linked arms. They look right together. They're like tomato sauce and spaghetti. I couldn't picture either of them with someone else in their arms.  
  
We walked around and explored the rest of the Titanic. It was pretty big and tiring to walk around the decks. We walked and talked for 30 minutes. We mostly talked about the old days. None of us ever talked about the sinking even though we were probably thinking of it every minute of every hour of every day. I really wished Ellimist didn't pick the Titanic. I mean, what if we died?  
  
"Remember when we first found Ax?" said Cassie, walking and leaning against Jake. It was pretty cold and I wish I had someone to lean against for some body heat.  
  
"I never mentioned this 'cause I always thought it was kind of stupid... But I kinda felt a six sense thing about Ax. I just sort of knew that somehow, we were going to cling. Of course, we would have to someday. I didn't really know what to think of him the first time I saw him. I mean, you know, he _was_ an Andalite. I was hoping that he could get the other Andalites over to earth to whoop the Yeerks' ass."  
  
"We all did," said Jake. Jake nodded to me. "What time is it?"  
  
I flipped out the shiny pocket watch and opened it. "Almost time to eat. We should get going, then Tobias, you can get Rachel and Ax."  
  
"All right."  
  
I closed the watch and stuffed it back in my jacket. We all walked to the dining room. It wasn't as elegant as first-class but it wasn't as poor as third-class. A man with a small tuba stepped onto the deck and blew out a tune. More people started walking to the dining room. All of us guys were dressed half neat. Tobias was wearing a tuxedo's jacket, I was wearing the pants of that tuxedo, and Jake was the only one fully dressed. Cassie looked out of place, though. We all sat in a table next to the window. I sat next to Tobias. The stewards served us our breakfasts, eggs, tea, coffee, bacon, and scones. It was pretty good, but I miss pancakes and cereal.  
  
All of us ate in silence as the quintet played a soft song that suit the morning's atmosphere. After we were done, we left quickly and headed off towards one of the gates that separated first-class from second-class. I don't know why we were all so quiet. I didn't feel like talking this morning. I guess everyone was thinking to themselves like I was. I kept thinking what was going to happen after this. The next few days seem like they're going to fly by really fast. And besides, this ship's sinking and I'm not sure if we're going to live. I've fought the Yeerks for three years... There was always a chance that I would survive when I fought the Yeerks. Now I'm on the Titanic and there's no chance that I could survive. We can't change the past, even though it's a lesson. We can't risk changing the future. You never know what's going to happen. Sometimes I wish serendipity is true, so that whatever we do in the past, the future won't change.  
  
We reached the gate and started to hang around it like a gang of teenagers. We still didn't talk, but glanced at each other. Nobody was around, since they were probably eating breakfast. Tobias started to take off his loose clothes and gave them to Cassie. He morphed into a mouse, ran across the gate, demorphed, and Cassie handed him his clothes.  
  
"Good luck," she said.  
  
He smiled. I don't know what kind of smile it was. It could be a smile that was full of hope or it could be one that was skeptical of his luck.  
  
*  
  
"We should've gone with him," I said. It was an hour after Tobias left and we were sitting on a bench on the deck.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Rachel and Ax wouldn't have their minds refreshed if we were there," said Jake.  
  
I flipped the cards that I took from the second-class library. They had a library on the ship with games and cards. The librarian said I could bring the cards out only if I don't get them lost, otherwise I'd have to pay for them. I randomly pulled a card from the deck. Ace of spades.  
  
"Jake, what are we going to do tomorrow night?" asked Cassie.  
  
Jake overlooked out on the sea. There was nothing to look at except for the waters, the sky, and the clouds. There weren't any birds or anything. Not a string of land on the horizon. But still, it looked pretty. It's kind of hard to imagine that there's something deadly like an iceberg on this calm ocean.  
  
Jake looked at Cassie. He had his arm around her. I guess it was cold. He said, "I don't know, Cas... But whatever's going to happen, we're going to go down together." He looked at me. "And I mean everyone."  
  
"I know, Jake. I know."  
  
"Maybe this is how the Ellimist wants us to die."  
  
I looked at Cassie. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe this is a better way for us to die than in the present. We can die without Yeerks and the troubles."  
  
I leaned back and thought that over. What if she was right? What if it was best for us if we died having time for ourselves?  
  
Hey, can you guys hear me? It's me, Tobias and I've got Rachel and Ax here.  
  
Cassie?! That was Rachel.  
  
All three of us got up and briskly walked over to the same gate we were at earlier. There were three insects on the wall. We let a few people pass us.  
  
"Coast is clear, you guys," said Jake.  
  
They crawled across the gate and demorphed. I saw Rachel and Ax. I didn't know how to respond to seeing Rachel alive and kicking. I tried giving her a hug but she pushed me away.  
  
"Don't even try, Marco. I know I died but you still can't touch me."  
  
I smiled. She was still Rachel.  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you all well and alive," said Ax. He was in human morph but that was good. We don't want him walking around as an Andalite. But when the ship sinks, I don't know if he wants to die as an Andalite. He should. "Pleasure. Pleh suuure. I like that word. I will add that to my list of favorite human words."  
  
All of us half-laughed. Tobias stood next to Rachel. Rachel looked at Cassie and Cassie was looking at Rachel. They both looked like they were about to cry and at the same time, they reached out to each other and hugged.  
  
"I thought I'd never see my best friend again," said Cassie.  
  
"Me either," said Rachel. They sounded like they were about to cry.   
  
While the two were happily enjoying their reunion, I said to Ax, "So, Ax, how's third-class?"  
  
Ax cocked his head to the left. "Third-class?" He squinted his eyes like he was thinking and said, "Ah, you mean the lowest class of society on this ship. I must say indeed that they are poorly deprived of such riches as first-class. It is quite amazing that humans treat each other like one is more superior than the other. It is quite upsetting to see something like that exist in such an interesting species."  
  
Phew. We got Ax back.  
  
Rachel and Cassie stopped hugging. Rachel said, "So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
Everyone looked at Jake. "Well, we can stay here for a while."  
  
Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! Here, Cas, some clothes for you." Rachel took some clothes from underneath her morphing clothes, which were just some tight shirt and a pair of plain pants. Cassie took them.  
  
"Thanks... I'm starting to smell like a guy." She smiled.   
  
"What? You don't like my cologne? It attracts females, i.e. hot women, that are weak to sensible smells such as my cologne."  
  
Everyone except Ax snorted at me. Ax leaned towards me and sniffed. He flung his head back.  
  
"You are mistaken, Marco. That 'cologne' of yours is not a sensible smell... It is, as I learned from the many years on this planet, 'body odor.'"

That got everyone cracking up and I grinned at Ax. I admit, that was funny even though he dissed me pretty bad... I'll let him go on that. I don't want to know if Ax has a body odor.  
  
"Did you guys eat yet?" asked Jake.  
  
"We already did," said Cassie.  
  
"Ooo... Where is the dining area? My stomach feels empty." That was Ax, obviously.  
  
"Well, we can let Ax eat with Rachel," said Jake.  
  
"I can come too," said Tobias. "I don't think one person, even Rachel, can handle Ax eating. You never know..."  
  
I pictured Ax stuffing his face full of food, wrestling his plate from the steward, drinking gulp after gulp of milk or orange juice, and going hyper from all the sugar-coated donuts.  
  
Yep, we definitely need more than one person to handle him.  
  
"I believe that my eating habits have calmed down to a manageable manner. I have not been so... what's that word..."  
  
"Ravaging?" guessed Tobias.  
  
"Yes, ravaging. I have not been so ravaging with food lately. As I have found out that it is better to hide your true identity with human manners."  
  
"So no burping, farting, pigging out, and going hyper from the sugar," I insisted.  
  
"I have learned to keep all those from exposing themselves."  
  
I nodded.  
  
Cassie was holding back a laugh. I gave her a glance and she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Jake.  
  
Cassie said through her laughs, "Oh... just picturing Ax burping and farting..."  
  
Everyone was grossing out, excluding Ax, who was laughing.  
  
:::  
  
Okay, so I'm FINALLY done with Chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait! I was updating my site with a new layout... Anyway, in the next few chapters, I'm gonna give the Animorphs some fun. =) Also, I'd like some ideas! I think I'm gaining writer's block so give me some ideas, please. Wouldn't it be nice to see your idea in a story? And not just any story, MY story. *wink* Have a nice day. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 part one

            You know, I have always been afraid of death. I guess you would guess so, since my risk of dying is triple the amount of any person next to me, since I am an Animorph and I do believe other aliens want me dead. Maybe there's a growing Yeerk community with Anti-Animorph posters with rhyming slogans all after us. Perhaps so, but today, when I am about to die in a few days, I have never felt at peace with myself or anyone else. I would've thought I would have gone nuts, to know that my life is about to end so soon, but I don't really think I'm going to die.

            It's probably all a test from the Ellimist. He's clever, isn't he? Maybe he's trying to scare us. Probably not. Now that I think about it, I think I *am* going to die.

            Ah... Death. I have seen my mother being controlled, and seen as much blood and guts to top any gore movie. And the aliens, too? Don't get me started. Death is nothing compared to what I've gone through... My whole life was like a movie, even though it was a real. Aliens, love, humor, gore, drama, AND we're young. What more could Hollywood want?  
            We're sitting in Rachel's luxurious room which holds a plate of sugar cookies that taste as good as home made cookies, plushed chairs, a king-size bed, and bunches of other little gadgets. Hell, why didn't the Ellimist put *me* in here?

            Ax, Tobias, and Rachel are at the first-class dining room. I hope Ax doesn't make a big scene and cause havoc on board. Who knows, with all the trouble he can do, we can probably sink the ship today. All we need to do is to have Ax demorph. Wouldn't that be a sight.

            "It's so cold here," complained Cassie who was in the bed, wrapped like a cocoon in the blanket.

            "Room service," I blurted.

            "What?" Jake asked.

            Oh, yes, I'm so random. "Room service, duh. Why didn't we figure it out earlier?"

            "Oh, you mean take full advantage of being in first class?"

            "Of course."

            "We should, but how?"

            I shrugged. How was I supposed to know?

            "More blankets for Cassie, some food for us, and they can probably pull in a quintet and we'll teach them some rock music."

            Jake laughed. "If we knew we were going on a trip, we should've brought some CDs or something."

            "Honestly..."

              
(A/N: Cutting off to Rachel, Tobias, and Ax now! I'm kind of tired of Marco's POV and I've decided to see what the others are doing. ;) )

            "Hmm, what's a crumpet?" Ax furrowed his brows, staring at the menu. "Sounds like a pastry, no?"

            "I think it is," I said, shrugging simply. I had no idea about British foods.

            "Why don't you have some waffles and eggs?"  
            "And bacon?!" Ax asked perkily, straightening up. "And bacon!?"

            "If you want, sure," Rachel said, closing her menu which she looked at twice.

            "Mmm... I am beginning to like this ship." He licked his lip.

            I looked at Rachel, who noticed me, and looked back.

            Ax turned his head around just in time to have a waitor come by to take his order. He swerved over, his arm in front of him like a classic butler.

            "Ready to eat?" he said casually.

            "Yes... Uh, some eggs, waffles, and BACON, please... And perhaps some milk with cream and su-"

            "That'll be it," Rachel interupted.

            "No sugar for the milk?"

            "Ye-"

            "NO," Rachel and I pressed.

            "And for you two?"

            "I'd like pancakes, with the butter, milk, and some sausages," I said.

            "And you, ma'am?"

            "I'd like some clam chowder with some bread, and apple juice."

            "Is that all?"

            "SUGAR!" Ax blurted.

            The waitor looked startled, but nodded. "I'll bring you some sugar packets, sir."

            "Thank you," Ax said, and turned his face to us. "You may leave now," he said to the waitor.  
            The waitor left and I could see him stifling his voice. I was sure he was about to respond to Ax's rudeness, but he didn't want a complaint from a customer.

            "Ay." Ax pressed his hands on the table and pushed himsef up from his seat in one quick gesture. "I need to go to the restroom, excuse me," he said and scurried off in the opposite direction.

            Rachel and I were left alone. She was sitting next to me and I looked at her. God, it was so amazing to see her again.

            "You don't know how much I missed you," I said out of no where. I stared at the spoon.

            I could see Rachel's reflection grin. "When I knew I was going to die, I wanted to live so bad... I didn't want to die, because then I couldn't be with you... Heh. We sound like a corny romance book."

            I laughed. "I don't know, I never looked in one."

            Rachel slightly blushed. "I have... Just once."

            I raised my eyebrows at her.

            "Okay, THREE TIMES, but it was a trilogy."

            "Sure," I teased.

            She nudged me in the arm and it hurt. "It was."

            Ax returned and sat back down. "Ah... So! The food hasn't arrived yet, huh?" he asked, leaning forward to observe the table for any signs of food.

            "Not yet, Ax."

            "I can't wait. I'm starved," he said. He leaned back and sighed. "So, we're supposed to... die in a few days, huh?"

            "Yeah," Rachel said in a dry voice. "Dying isn't all that bad."

            "What's it like?" I asked curiously.

            "No Heaven or Hell or reincarnation... I can't really expain it, I can't really remember it either. But I saw the Ellimist."

            "Why am I not surprised," Ax mumbled.

            "But it was peaceful, you know? Like I didn't have anything to worry about. I didn't have to worry about everyone else dying because I knew, through everything, the end would be peaceful and rewarding... So I wasn't scared. It was quite nice, really."

            Then Ax's plate of food arrived, along with his packets of sugar. "Great!" he yelled, grabbing his eating utensils. Ax grabbed the waitor's arm and said, "Thank you so very much. Pay respects to the cook, please," and released the poor man's arm, who quickly got away.

***  
Oooh my. It's been, what, 4 months now? Ay carumba, aren't I just slacking. This is a very short part of Chapter 6 and I'm going to include MORE later... Too much work in high school. Being a Freshman... Aye. e_e;


End file.
